


Cerise Sucrée

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Héroïne avec son propre agenda, Lutins, Noel - Freeform, pâques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Après des années sur l'île de Pâques, Minima revient au Pôle Nord qui l'a vue grandir. Mais elle vient avec une mission.
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. La Fille Prodigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Projet Bradbury #1] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> Je n'en suis pas mécontente, ça colle assez bien avec ce que j'avais planifié. Bien évidemment, ça pourrait être mieux amené et quelques éléments mériteraient d'être retravaillé, mais pour un travail d'une semaine, ça me va très bien comme ça !

Le contrôleur de trains Jerry siffla trois fois, comme autant de crissements dans le silence cotonneux. La neige tombait dru depuis la veille et un manteau neuf s'était déposé sur la croûte éternelle qui recouvrait le Pôle Nord. Il était tôt et le hall de gare était encore calme. Pour Jerry, qui avait passé toute sa vie ici, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un autre matin gris. Il avait des habitudes et des manies accrochées à lui plus sûrement encore que la neige aux guirlandes multicolores qui ornaient toutes les rues de la capitale industrielle. Il scannait la foule du regard, avec l'attention et le détachement d'un lutin d'âge mûr parfaitement rodé à son métier.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Elle descendait d'un wagon avec une grâce naturelle. Une bourrasque glacée s'engouffra dans ses cheveux roses, aériens, les enroulant brièvement comme une barbe-à-papa. Ils retombèrent autour de son visage joliment rosi par le froid comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été dérangés. Il la vit acquiescer poliment à un autre voyageur qui lui tendait sa valise. Puis elle fit quelques pas sur le quai, le regard porté sur le ciel, un sourire rêveur sur sa petite bouche rouge.

Jerry retira machinalement sa casquette pour frotter son crâne lisse. Il était rare de croiser des Confiseurs ces derniers temps, mais il était certain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait celle-ci. Elle avait de l'allure comme personne n'en avait au Pôle. Elle avait une silhouette de rêve, comme celle d'une pêche. Au milieu d'un océan de bonnets et chapeau de toutes les couleurs, elle était la seule à avancer tête nue. La rougeur de son nez, ses joues et ses oreilles semblaient faire partie intégrante de sa tenue.

Elle disparut de son champ de vision, avalée par la foule qui demandait à quitter le quai. Jerry cligna alors des yeux et se rappela qu'il avait des obligations. Il enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne et empoigna le premier passeport qu'on lui tendait pour procéder aux vérifications d'usage.

Il fut tout de même surpris quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit le sceau de la famille des Lutins Confiseurs Rouges sur une pièce d'identité. Il leva les yeux et trouva le visage de la lutine de tout à l'heure. La première émotion qui lui parvint fut brutale. Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré. Son estomac se contracta, juste avant que d'autres émotions ne se présentent comme un bouquet varié et contradictoire.

Les sourcils de la lutine se haussèrent avec inquiétude, mais ses lèvres rouges s'ourlèrent d'un sourire délicat.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était chantante comme un été, se dit Jerry, avant de se gifler mentalement pour revenir à la réalité. Il était resté à la fixer béatement bien trop longtemps, il devait avoir l'air d'un sacré idiot ! Il émit un rire qu'il voulut bourru mais qui sonna malheureusement aussi bête qu'il l'était.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Miss…  _ Minima, _ lut-il. Vous êtes Confiseuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de la jolie lutine se réchauffa. Elle émit un léger gloussement dont la signification échappa totalement au contrôleur de trains. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en apprécier les éclats.

\- Je comprends votre surprise, dit-elle, l'œil brillant. Nous sommes cousins, pas vrai ?

Elle parlait d'une voix un peu trop basse pour le brouhaha ambiant. Jerry devait se pencher vers elle pour bien l'entendre. Il plissait même des yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Recomposer sa phrase dans sa tête ne fut pas immédiat. Il y avait des inflexions suaves dans sa voix, un léger accent sans doute, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer.

\- Presque, corrigea-t-il finalement en secouant la tête d'un air d'excuse.

Il faisait partie de la lignée des Confiseurs Jaunes, cousins éloignés des Rouges par des dizaines de générations, mais avec des affinités magiques encore très similaires. Jerry s'étonnait qu'elle ait pu reconnaître son origine. Tout d'abord parce qu'il exerçait un métier de sans-pouvoir. Ensuite, parce que cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'arborait plus la chevelure caractéristique des Confiseurs. Par nature, leur cuir chevelu était fragile et la casquette comprise dans l'uniforme des employés de la gare n'était pas optionnel. Le crâne de Jerry avait été poli en quelques mois seulement de sa choucroute dorée qui faisait sa fierté d'adolescent.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, dit Minima comme si elle lisait ses pensées, vous avez encore de très beaux sourcils.

C'était un compliment courant, dans cette branche de la famille, qu'on destinait surtout aux anciens. Mais elle avait l'air de véritablement le penser et cela porta droit au cœur de Jerry. Il sourit en lui rendant son passeport. Un unique tampon en forme d'œuf en marquait le dos. Les indices s'assemblèrent soudain dans la tête de Jerry, qui s'empressa alors de relancer le dialogue :

\- Vous devez être une des filles de Mimosa. Vous venez rendre visite à vos parents avant le rush de printemps ?

Minima prit le temps de déposer son passeport au fond de son sac à main avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Sa petite bouche rouge était toujours étirée du même sourire, mais son nez s'était plissé d'amusement.

\- Ce sera sans doute plus définitif qu'une simple visite de courtoisie, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Il semblerait que Noël ait plus besoin de Confiseurs Rouges que Pâques.

Jerry se décomposa. Il avait entendu dire que des lutins avaient disparu. Il avait entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de Confiseurs. Mais comme sa propre famille allait bien, il avait relégué l'information en arrière-plan. Minima revenait sans doute auprès de sa famille pour remplacer au pied levé des frères ou sœurs disparus.

Cependant, à la surprise de Jerry, Minima éclata de rire. Sa main gantée papillona dans les airs et son index vint lui presser le bout du nez. Le contrôleur de trains cligna des yeux avec stupeur.

\- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, lui dit-elle. Le Pôle Nord a beau prétendre le contraire, les Vilains Petits Lutins commettent des atrocités depuis des années. Ça ne peut pas toujours n'arriver qu'aux autres.

Jerry se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. La voix de la lutine avait gagné en volume - ou bien était-ce la foule qui s'était dissipée ? Toujours était-il qu'il l'entendait maintenant très clairement. Il décelait des inflexions étranges dans son timbre. Quelque chose de décalé, de déphasé, de dérangé.

Les lèvres rouges de Minima s'arrondirent sur une petite sphère brillante. Elle s'en saisit délicatement. Sa main traça un élégant arc de cercle en direction de Jerry. La lutine glissa le bonbon dans la bouche du contrôleur de trains avec un sourire absolument charmeur. Puis elle ramassa sa valise et s'éloigna après un dernier signe de la main.

Jerry papillonna des paupières, tétanisé. Le bonbon était posé sur sa langue. Une simple bille sucrée. Elle fondait doucement. Alors que la silhouette de la lutine s'éloignait, le contrôleur de trains secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. On disait que Pâques rendait un peu fou, il y avait sans doute du vrai là dedans.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de croquer le bonbon. La croûte de sucre céda facilement, révélant un coeur fruité qui le renvoya tout droit à un souvenir d'enfance, où il grimpait aux branches du cerisier de sa grande tante pour en dévorer les plus beaux fruits. 

La mère Mimosa pourrait se féliciter du retour de sa fille, elle était de toute évidence une excellente synthétiseuse.


	2. Pour une poignée de chocolats

Lorsque la Superviseuse Vinnie entra dans l'atelier, elle trouva Minima exactement là où elle devait être. Immédiatement, une sévère pointe d'agacement lui piqua les entrailles. Cette employée était toujours là où elle devait être. Elle était toujours à l'heure, son travail et son comportement étaient toujours irréprochables… en bref, elle était parfaite. De fait, Vinnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde aversion envers elle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin quelque chose contre elle. Elle avait découvert le peut-être le seul et unique pli dans la toile immaculée de cette lutine. Vinnie se disait qu'elle devrait jubiler, déborder de satisfaction malsaine, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Certes elle n'avait pas d'atomes crochus avec Minima, mais elle aimait son travail et, en tant que Superviseuse consciencieuse, ça l'ennuyait de devoir remonter les bretelles à leur plus brillante employée, aussi insupportablement parfaite qu'elle soit.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites, Minima, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur.

Elle vit les sourcils roses se hausser sur le visage rond de la Confiseuse, mais aucune autre trace d'émotion n'accompagna cette surprise de façade. Minima se redressa et se tourna vers sa supérieure sans rien dire, son stylet suspendu dans les airs.

Vinnie se sentit chanceler. C'était exactement ça qui lui tapait sur les nerfs chez elle. Cette façon qu'elle avait d'écouter avec attention, de répondre poliment, de… Vinnie inhala et exhala tout en gardant un extérieur aussi neutre que possible. Minima avait tout de l'employée modèle, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Vinnie ne parvenait pas à ressentir la structure hiérarchique face à elle. Avec les autres employés qu'elle supervisait, elle ressentait pleinement sa position de supériorité. Pas avec Minima.  É tait-ce anormal ? Ou était-ce de l'arrogance de sa part ?

Elle inspira profondément. A force de regarder fixement le visage de Minima, elle avait eu l'impression d'y voir se dessiner un rictus mauvais. Mais la vision avait été si brève qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait dû l'imaginer. Vinnie plongea son regard dans les pages de son calepin à la place. Les notes étaient éparses et presque lisibles, et surtout totalement hors sujet. C'était juste pour se donner une contenance.

\- J'ai comparé les feuilles d'inventaires de votre service depuis que vous êtes en poste, dit-elle d'une longue traite précipitée. Il y a une incohérence entre le nombre de produits en entrée et celui en sortie. Elle est infime, mais elle est toujours là. L'équivalent d'une boîte ou d'une demie-boite…

Vinnie leva les yeux sur Minima. Celle-ci la regardait avec attention, ses délicats sourcils arqués au-dessus de ses grands yeux. Pas d'incompréhension sur ses traits, pas de culpabilité non plus. Juste de la patience et de l'attention. Vinnie avait envie de hurler.

\- Je, euh, je… balbutia Vinnie avant de toussoter et de reprendre. J'ai donc décidé de vous affecter un apprenti. Ce n'est pas un Confiseur, donc il ne pourra pas mettre la main à la pâte, mais l'observation de votre poste de travail pourra être bénéfique sur le long terme pour les équipes managériales.

Un mensonge camouflé dans du verbiage patronal. Même quand on y croyait dur comme fer, on ne proférait pas d'accusation comme ça. Elle s'attendit à un flot de questions, mais Minima se contenta d'acquiescer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Vinnie sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle se sentait personnellement attaquée par ce sourire. Se moquait-elle ?

\- Je comprends, dit Minima d'une voix douce. Si vous dites qu'il y a des erreurs dans les comptes, je préfère moi aussi avoir quelqu'un pour recompter avec moi.

Vinnie battit benoîtement des paupières. Elle ravala une grimace de mépris et tourna vivement les talons.

\- Il devrait être bientôt là, je vous le confie ! lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle imagina que, derrière elle, Minima reprenait sereinement son travail comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'elle rattraperait le retard occasionné en un rien de temps.

Vinnie soupira. Bon sang de bûche, ce qu'elle pouvait la détester !

Quinze minutes plus tard, un autre lutin se présentait à la porte de l'atelier de Minima. C'était un Technicien, si frêle qu'une bourrasque de vent semblait suffisante pour l'emporter. Il était très petit, même pour un Technicien. Il devait lever haut la tête pour regarder Minima dans les yeux au travers de ses épaisses lunettes.

\- Je suis Tacite, se présenta-t-il en poussant ses verres plus haut sur son long nez. Je suis votre nouveau collègue.

Le regard de Minima tomba sur lui comme un éboulement. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

\- On m'avait parlé d'un apprenti, dit la Confiseuse en plissant les yeux.

Les lèvres de Tacite s'étirèrent un très long et très fin sourire. C'était donc ça. Elle tenait à sa position et le fait qu'il se soit présenté comme un égal l'avait douchée. Il acquiesça pour lui-même. C'était le genre d'information qu'il aimait avoir sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

\- En effet, concéda-t-il, on vous a parlé d'un apprenti. Mais à moi, on a parlé de détournement.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, ce fut un véritable duel de regard entre eux. Tacite jubilait. La plupart des lutins l'ignoraient car il était petit et ces lutins étaient des idiots. Elle ne l'ignorait pas, loin de là. Et il adorait qu'on le voit comme une menace.

\- Quelques chocolats manquent à l'appel, gloussa Minima, je n'appellerais pas ça un détournement.

Le sourire de Tacite s'allongea un peu plus. Sa tête donnait l'air de se fendre horizontalement d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- J'appelle ça une manœuvre subtile, dit-il avec lenteur.

Ce fut au tour de Minima de sourire. Elle déposa ses outils et se tourna complètement vers Tacite. Elle se pencha vers lui, les mains sur les genoux, comme pour s'adresser à un enfant.

\- Rien ne vous échappe, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Tacite étaient bleu clair. Ils pétillaient derrière ses culs de bouteille.

\- Rien ne  _ lui _ échappe, murmura-t-il en retour.

Minima gloussa avec légèreté.

\- Cerise ? offrit-elle avec une soudaine élégance.

\- Rien de plus piquant ? On dit que vos talents de synthétisation sont incroyables.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Tacite tenait cette information d'un tiers et espérait que la lutine lui en offre la confirmation. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire quelques instants. Puis elle cueillit du bout des doigts le bonbon rouge qui avait éclos sur ses lèvres. Elle le présenta à Tacite comme un bijou, brillant et parfaitement sphérique, posé sur sa paume ouverte comme sur un coussin.

Le Technicien n'eut aucune hésitation : il accepta le cadeau et le croqua avec avidité. Immédiatement, une intense chaleur lui monta aux joues. Peu après, ce fut tout l'intérieur de sa bouche qui lui brûlait. Minima se redressa en riant tandis qu'il se mettait à tousser.

\- Le piment ne brûlera pas longtemps, lui lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

Tacite tentait diverses méthodes pour calmer la brûlure, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

\- J'ignorais que les Confiseurs pouvaient faire ça ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Minima lui jeta un regard flamboyant, menaçant même.

\- J'espère que c'est exactement la formule que vous emploierez pour le  _ lui  _ faire savoir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sourde.


	3. Le passé est passé

Tipi souffla dans ses mains jointes pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le vent était glacial et le feu de camp parvenait à peine à dessiner un cercle humide au milieu de la plaine enneigée. Ses camarades Chocolatiers amassés autour des flammes n'en menaient pas plus large. Le Pôle était une région bien trop hostile pour des lutins de Pâques…

\- Ils vont nous intercepter, c'est sûr, grogna soudain Rosie.

Tipi lui jeta un regard en biais. La lutine n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de se plaindre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur île, au point que Tipi lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle ne préférait pas rentrer, pour leur bien à tous. Chaque fois, elle avait choisi de rester, mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne remette à grommeler. Tipi n'en était pas des plus mécontents, car Rosie était redoutable pour incapaciter les ennemis, même les plus inattendus. Mais c'était une vraie plaie à avoir dans les pattes le reste du temps.

\- Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? siffla-t-elle quand elle décida qu'il la fixait depuis trop longtemps.

Le lutin dut se retenir de rouler des yeux. Il soupira.

\- Veux-tu bien expliquer au groupe ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- C'est pas un ressenti, grogna-t-elle, c'est une certitude. On avance trop lentement, on fait des feux toutes les heures… et en ligne droite, par-dessus le marché ! Ils savent exactement où on va, et ils nous attendent bien sagement au meilleur endroit pour eux pour nous tomber dessus.

Tipi cilla.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on veut, répliqua-il froidement.

Rosie le dévisagea. Il était parfaitement sérieux, ce qui, sur son visage poupin de joyeux petit lutin, était d'un drôle d'effet.

\- La prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il avec raideur, fais-moi part de ce genre de remarque pendant le briefing, pas après trois jours de marche sans avoir rien compris. Je ne suis pas un génie de guerre, certes, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot non plus.

C'était frustrant de toujours devoir prouver qu'on méritait sa place. Leur unité défensive était d'un genre nouveau. Le concept était inconnu de la société lutine au point qu'il fallait avant tout être créatif. Et Tipi était un lutin qui ne manquait pas d'imagination. Il était très vite monté en grade dans cette nouvelle filière - un peu trop à son goût, il avait l'impression qu'on le félicitait d'être une mauvaise personne. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les Fêtes soient préservées et protégées.

Il ne voulait tout de même pas trop en vouloir à Rosie. Ils avaient tous froids, ils étaient tous fatigués et, dans ces conditions, vouloir capturer un lutin du Pôle, en allant le chercher là où il se trouvait, et en espérant pouvoir lui soutirer des informations éventuellement utiles, c'était une idée complètement folle. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non ?

Tipi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans cet hiver éternel ? Les nuages étaient bas, épais et jaunâtres. C'était d'un triste ! Le lutin fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé avoir vu une lueur. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, puis les écarquilla largement.

\- A couvert ! hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta dans la congère derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tard, une explosion retentit et une pelletée de poudreuse lui tomba sur la tête. Un relent de poudre mentholée emplit l'air. Tipi serra les dents. Rosie avait fait mouche : on les avait trouvés.

Il se redressa et jeta prudemment un regard alentour. Il grimaça quand il vit deux de ses camarades étendus sur le sol près du feu désormais éteint. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Il repéra Rosie non loin, dont l'expression laissait savoir qu'elle aussi les avait vus.

\- Inutile de vous cacher, chantonna une voix féminine, je sais où vous trouver.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion, accompagnée d'un cri que Tipi reconnut comme appartenant à un autre de ses camarades. Il serra les poings sur les manches de ses gourdins.

\- Vous n'êtes plus que deux, poursuivit la voix qui semblait fredonner une comptine, et je vous vois.

Tipi tendait l'oreille. Il pouvait presque situer leur adversaire. Outre sa voix qui glissait dans l'air froid, ses pas s'enfonçaient lentement, un par un, dans la croûte de neige. Elle se dirigeait vers Rosie. Le lutin prit une profonde inspiration, adressa une brève prière à la Sainte Cloche, et sauta hors de sa congère, armes en avant.

Rosie l'avait devancé. Dos à lui, elle toisait du haut de sa haute carrure leur adversaire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre jurer comme un charretier comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. En fait, il était surpris qu'elle ne bouge pas du tout. Cette lutine était une vraie harpie, toujours à piailler et hurler, comme si elle tenait absolument à ce que personne ne sache jamais à quel point, en vérité, elle était effrayée.

Elle émit enfin un son. Un bruit informe et mouillé qui tâcha la neige de rouge devant elle. Tipi écarquilla les yeux en la voyant tituber. Elle fit un étrange pas sur le côté, maladroit et… bancal ? Son adversaire apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Tipi qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Minima ? éructa-t-il.

La Confiseuse haussa les sourcils en le remarquant. Elle ne portait rien de plus qu'une parka rouge ourlée de fourrure blanche, pas même un fichu sur sa choucroute rose. Tipi, dont les oreilles dépassaient à peine de son épais manteau matelassé, doutait qu'elle puisse avoir assez chaud par ce temps !

Rosie s'effondra avec un bruit sourd, arrachant Tipi à ses pensées. Il jeta un regard horrifié à sa ronchonne de comparse. Une longue canne à sucre était fichée dans son estomac. Son visage interloqué était figé. Tipi cessa de respirer, incapable de détacher son regard du cadavre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Minima avec acidité.

Tipi fit un pas en arrière, effaré. Il connaissait Minima depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des années, ils avaient été colocataires pendant presque autant de temps… Que se passait-il ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que  _ tu  _ fiches ici ? lança-t-il en retour d'une voix fébrile. Je croyais que les Cloches t'avaient renvoyée en ville ! Que tu étais malade, que tu devais prendre soin de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Pôle ? Qu'est-ce tu… 

Il s'étrangla sur les pensées qui lui venaient ensuite. Il lança un regard paniqué en direction de ses autres compagnons. Minima se renfrogna visiblement. Son nez était plissé dans une grimace colérique. Sa langue claqua avec fureur.

\- C'était ce qu'elles devaient te laisser croire, oui, siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi elles t'ont envoyé ici ? Hein ? C'est pire que tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est à moi qu'elles avaient promis…

Minima roula des yeux et se détourna. Tipi la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas juste en colère. Elle était déçue et triste. Tipi n'en revenait pas. C'était  _ elle _ qui était déçue et triste ? Alors qu'elle venait de… Non, il devait mettre ces pensées de côté pour l'instant, il y avait forcément une explication logique, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse emporter. Soudain, il eut l'illumination :

\- Elles t'ont envoyé en mission ici, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Un genre de mission secrète ? Comme de l'espionnage ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas montré plus tôt ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

Tipi avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne la comprenait pas.

Et puis soudain, elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il haussa les sourcils. Il lui tapota gentiment le dos, mais le cœur n'y était pas, c'était juste un réflexe. Il pouvait voir derrière elle le cercle tracé par son feu de camp qui commençait déjà à disparaître, et les corps de ses camarades. Morts. Par sa faute à elle.

Il s'extirpa de son emprise pour la dévisager. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il fallait que ce soit de l'espionnage, sinon… sinon tout était à remettre en question. Mais sur son visage, il ne vit aucune confirmation. Elle lui souriait tristement.

Au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur s'affaissa douloureusement sous le poids de la réalisation. Il avait mal, physiquement mal, et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas son corps qui était blessé. Pas encore.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Minima, dit-il dans un souffle. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas toi.

Minima secoua la tête. Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur les étendues immaculées qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Ses yeux roulèrent à nouveau sur Tipi, qui se figea sur place. Aucune douceur, aucune humanité, dans ce regard. Même sa posture avait changé. Elle se tenait légèrement de profil, les genoux tout juste pliés. Elle était prête au combat.

Minima lui montra la grenade qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tipi aurait juré qu'elle était désarmée, que sa dernière arme était toujours fichée en travers de la silhouette sans vie de Rosie ! Il n'y avait qu'elle et sa parka légère ! A moins… à moins qu'elle ne vienne tout juste de la synthétiser ?

Tipi serra si fort les dents que ses gencives protestèrent. Minima était de très loin la meilleure Confiseuse qu'il ait jamais connu et c'était à ce genre de créations qu'elle prêtait ses pouvoirs ? Des armes synthétisées sur l'instant ? De la létalité à volonté ?

\- Je suis désolée, Tipi.

Elle recula d'un pas et jeta la grenade en l'air. Le lutin la regarda s'élever dans le ciel gris. L'envie fugace de se jeter sur le côté l'envahit, mais il la repoussa. C'était trop tard. Si par miracle il échappait à cette explosion, la prochaine l'aurait à coup sûr. Après tout, Minima avait toutes les munitions nécessaires à portée de pensée… Et puis, il avait déjà échoué, de toutes manières.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard. Tristesse. Déception.

Puis le monde cessa d'exister.


	4. Sa mission

Minima fixait le mur sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Depuis sa dernière mission sur le terrain, elle n'était plus aussi concentrée sur son objectif. Elle était hantée par le regard, le tout dernier regard, de Tipi. Ce qu'elle y avait lu lui avait retourné l'estomac et arraché le cœur. Il n'avait rien compris. Ou bien c'était elle qui n'avait rien compris. Le monde avait-il seulement du sens ? Avait-il plusieurs sens ?

Elle soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre ! Ses nuits étaient mauvaises, mais elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas maintenant. Le moment crucial approchait.

Minima se frotta les mains, cherchant à réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid. La pièce dans laquelle elle attendait était immense. Bien trop grande pour la petite lutine qu'elle était. Et pourtant le moindre de ses mouvements semblait produire un son disproportionné, qui se répétait en écho à l'infini.

Machinalement, elle arrondit sa bouche et synthétisa un bonbon au citron, qu'elle ravala aussitôt pour le suçoter doucement. Il lui revint subitement en mémoire que c'était le parfum préféré de Tipi. Elle grimaça et se flanqua un coup sur la tempe pour se punir d'avoir eu cette pensée et éventuellement la faire disparaître.

Soudain, les grosses bûches dans l'énorme cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce s'embrasèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, un bon feu crépitait chaudement, comme s'il avait toujours été allumé. Minima croqua le bonbon au citron et en avala les éclats sucrés. Le moment était venu.

Des pas lourds et lents s'avançaient dans la pièce. Le géant, déjà doté d'une solide carrure aux épaules solides, était encore élargi par les épaisseurs de son manteau rouge et de ses fourrures blanches. Une voix ronde et chaleureuse s'éleva et emplit l'espace :

\- Ainsi, c'est toi, la Minima dont on me parle tant ?

La lutine leva le regard aussi haut qu'elle put, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver de visage derrière cette épaisse barbe blanche et ce gros nez rougeaud. Elle avait répété cette scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête, elle en avait même rêvé la nuit, mais il était encore plus massif quand dans son imagination. L'excitation lui chatouillait la peau.

\- N'ai-je pas été bien sage, Père Noël ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Dans le court silence qui suivit, Minima se plut à imaginer qu'il haussait un sourcil surpris. Puis il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, comme un coup de tonnerre, qui fit vibrer le monde autour de lui.

\- Sur la liste des vilains petits lutins, gronda-t-il, tu es la première, Minima.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire empreint de fierté. Elle avait fait des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts, exactement dans ce but. Il fallait de la précision pour être en tête de liste sans pour autant finir dans une cellule de prison. Le Père Noël déplaça son immense silhouette jusqu'à se laisser tomber de toute sa masse dans un fauteuil.

\- On m'a dit que tu étais une excellente Confiseuse, Minima. Que tu étais peut-être même la meilleure.

\- C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, dit-elle en agitant ses doigts comme s'ils représentaient sa magie, et j'ai beaucoup forgé.

Le Père Noël acquiesça lentement. Sa voix descendit de quelques tons lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Des lutins de Pâques ont été retrouvés morts au milieu de nulle part. L'un d'entre eux avait un bonbon à la cerise dans la bouche.

Minima émit un léger gloussement en détournant le regard. Elle grimaça, gênée, avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est une manie que j'ai, admit-elle.

Elle synthétisa rapidement un bonbon similaire en guise de démonstration. Le Père Noël saisit délicatement la minuscule perle de sucre, rendue plus petite encore entre ses énormes doigts.

\- Quelle rapidité, apprécia-t-il avant de glisser la sucrerie sur sa langue. Excellente qualité. Félicitations, Minima. La cerise est ta saveur, n'est-ce pas ?

Minima sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer sous les compliments. Elle acquiesça.

\- Mais je sais synthétiser bien d'autres parfums, précisa-t-elle.

Les Confiseurs Rouges avaient le plus souvent des affinités avec les baies. Minima était un cas rare, puisque sa saveur de prédilection était éloignée des habitudes familiales, ce qui l'avait poussée à élargir ses compétences très tôt. Il lui fallut quelques instants seulement pour présenter deux nouveaux bonbons au géant qui les accepta sans hésiter.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir mon attention, Minima.

La voix caverneuse était comme une berceuse. C'était comme le roulement d'un lointain orage lorsqu'on est confortablement installé au chaud dans son lit. La lutine souriait sans discontinuer. Elle était fière comme un paon. La figure de proue des fêtes de Noël appréciait son travail, simplement et honnêtement. Tandis qu'elle lui tendait un nouveau bonbon, elle réalisa qu'il la regardait avec patience. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer, vraiment ? dit-elle avec une modestie soudaine et exagérée.

\- Personne ne quitte les rangs des lutins sages sans une bonne raison.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai jamais vraiment été sage ? suggéra-t-elle avec un coup d'œil complice.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas vraiment vilaine, répondit le Père Noël sur le même ton.

Minima perdit son sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils, furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir cru qu'il puisse être si facilement impressionné par ses talents. Elle lui tendit tout de même le bonbon qu'elle venait tout juste de synthétiser, lequel alla rejoindre ses prédécesseurs.

\- Vous doutez de moi, siffla-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un petit rire jovial. A nouveau, Minima sentit ses oreilles chauffer, mais cette fois c'était sous le coup de l'humiliation. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle serra les dents, les poings, elle ferma même hermétiquement les paupières.

Et puis elle se détendit d'un coup. Le rire du Père Noël s'était conclu par une quinte de toux. Elle le regarda et le vit se frotter les yeux.

\- C'était du piment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Minima émit un rire sec. Elle s'offrit le temps d'escalader la tablette à côté de son fauteuil. Là, elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et le toisa avec hauteur. Elle pouvait bien voir son visage, d'ici, ces joues éternellement rougies par le froid, ces yeux clairs et larmoyants et ces rides, ces innombrables rides, témoins de l'éternité qu'il avait vécue.

\- C'était du piment, oui, dit calmement la Confiseuse, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont vous devriez avoir peur, Père Noël.

La toux saisit à nouveau l'intéressé dont le gigantesque corps fut secoué tout entier de spasmes violents. Minima sourit. Elle n'était pas juste la crème de la Confiserie, elle était  _ la _ meilleure Confiseuse, la meilleure de tous. Une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait synthétiser toutes les saveurs imaginables, elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait synthétiser plus que des pâtes et des crèmes sucrées. Ses pouvoirs prenaient racine dans quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus atomique, que la simple production de sucreries. Les assemblages étaient infinis, quand on y réfléchissait. Alors pourquoi pas du poison ?

Le visage déjà bien rouge du Père Noël tirait déjà sur le violacé. Le cœur de Minima tambourinait allègrement dans sa poitrine. Après des mois de travail et d'abnégation, après les sacrifices de sa famille et de ses amis, enfin sa mission s'accomplissait sous ses yeux. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus de Père Noël et les Vilains Petits Lutins se retrouveraient sans chef. Ils s'éparpilleraient à nouveau. Il n'y aurait plus de menace organisée, juste des petits délinquants faciles à gérer. Noël n'avait pas besoin de ce vieux bonhomme fragile pour perdurer.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, campée sur ses deux jambes, regardant de haut le vieillard qui s'étouffait en la fixant du regard. Elle soutint ce regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que dans ce regard il n'y avait ni haine ni peur. Minima serra les dents si fort qu'elle en eut mal à la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire exactement comme Tipi. 

Alors elle l'acheva d'un éclat de sucre dans le cœur.

Le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignit avec lui.

Il ne restait que le silence. Minima fit un pas et l'écho de sa semelle sur le parquet retentit comme un glas. Elle fit quelques pas de plus mais le son, comme autant de coups de fouet, frappaient violemment ses tympans. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait, et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

Elle se remémora ces derniers mois.

Quelque chose  _ clochait _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> == Bilan Bradbury ==  
> = Intentions =  
> \- développer un univers autour des Fêtes, plus particulièrement des lutins (de Noël)  
> \- développer un personnage en étant hors de son point de vue  
> \- final avec plot-twist qui indique que tout ce qui était dit précédemment était faux
> 
> = Chiffres =  
> Ecriture : 5h20, 5495 mots.  
> Relecture : 1h45, 5444 mots.


End file.
